dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Figures Wiki
DF Seasons 1-5.jpg|Episodes|link=Episode_Airings|linktext=Every episode of Dick Figures can be found here. characters.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet all the characters in Dick Figures. DICK FIGURES THE MOVIE.png|DICK FIGURES THE MOVIE|link=Dick_Figures:_The_Movie|linktext=Buy Dick Figures: The Movie, or watch the chapters on YouTube. Chick Figures Logo.png|Spin-off series|link=Chick_Figures_(series)|linktext=Check out the Chick Figures spin-off series COMING SOON! Dick Figures Wiki is about the awesome series created by Six Point Harness and Mondo Mini Shows (the creators of Happy Tree Friends). Come and contribute to the Wiki! Red and Blue are friends. Kind of. They're also enemies. Definitely. They're just like me and you: they surf the internet, they play video games, they fight mega-huge-fire-breathing-dragon-turtles with samurai swords. Pretty typical stuff. Without jobs or much prospect for sexual salvation the two often become tangled in bizarre shenanigans as they battle the burning question of their time: what the hell are we going to do today? Read more... Red and Blue return, and learn not to mess with big hairy kids. Find more in New Kid! *October 4, 2015 - Dick Figures returns! New Kid *June 9, 2015 - Chick Figures Premiere is here! Mighty Neckbeard *April 18, 2014 - The movie is finished and we're out of hiatus! Time to say goodbye to your lives and start editing again! It's been a while so welcome back! *October 8, 2013 - Dick Figures: The Movie/Transcript needs help editing! Please help and add more to the transcript. *September 17, 2013 - Dick Figures: The Movie gets released! Order now on iTunes, Google Play, Yekra or Mondo and experience movie greatness! *August 27, 2013 - Season 5 Premiere is here! GTA: Pacific Grim *July 30, 2013 - The second trailer for Dick Figures: The Movie is here! *April 3, 2013 - The First Trailer for Dick Figures: The Movie is finally here! Check it out here! *June 23, 2012 - New chat emoticons! So far, we have, (red), (lordt), (pink), (broseph) and (blue)! *June 22, 2012 - First Ever Admin AmA! Ask questions to the admins here! *May 31, 2012 - Check out the first 5 minutes of the new Dick Figures Movie! *April 9, 2012 - Opened external forum, link is here! You need to create accounts yourself. *April 8, 2012 - Forum is open, extra poll started if we should have a external forum or have one here. *April 5, 2012 - Season 4 Premiere is here! Losing Streakers *March 31, 2012 - Huge debate on if Sarah Connors wants to kill Blue or if it's another reason, join the debate here! *March 2, 2012 - We are in need of a new background! We want you to create one! Just upload it here and add Category:Backgrounds to the image. The one that makes the best background will be featured on the front page for a month. *Febuary 4, 2012 - We are now on off-season and must keep editing so the kinds of pages we have been not updating or adding are the location pages. So please add location pages to this wiki soon there will be Location Editing Badges. *January 27, 2012 - We are removing ALL Appearances Section of ALL (Major) Characters due to lack of information and it covers up too much space. *January 21, 2012 - Stupid and Random announcement, here! *December 24, 2011 - We at Dick Figures wiki wish you a merry SHIT-mas and a CRAP-py new year! *December 19, 2011 - ANNOUNCEMENT: Thanks to Wendy from the Wikia Support team, the wiki is protected and now you NEED '''to make an account to edit. *December 12, 2011 - Please help in creating the Dick Figures Fanon, We NEED your ideas! (Well no, not really) *November 19, 2011 - Get your Modern Flame War wallpapers here! *November 17, 2011 - Really sweet blog post here! *November 2, 2011 - A character called "Chica" (no source for name) is about to be deleted in a week! If you are against it, say why at the talk page for this page. *October 25, 2011 - Important announcement! Here! *October 7, 2011 - Now we have a Youtube Page! Yaaaaaay! *September 1, 2011 - We will try the new Editing Design for '''3 Days '''and see if anyone likes it *August 20, 2011 - Main Page has been changed! Thanks Wikia! And the poll has been extended due to errors *May 26, 2011 - Please Remove kill count on articles that has one and put times dead in the character infobox. *May 5, 2011 - Please Help editing the Appearances section of Blue. *March 15, 2011 - New Layout on the homepage! *March 14, 2011 - Dick Figures Wiki now has the new achievements feature! [https://twitter.com/#!/Red_ImBatman '''Red_ImBatman]: HOLY SHIT U CAN GET DICK FIGURES THE MOVIE ON A DVD & A BLURAY! LIKE NOW!!!! http://www.amazon.com/Dick-Figures-Movie-Skudder/dp/B00F1BFOOK/ … whats UPPPPPPPPPP!! +bonuz featursz yo!! [https://twitter.com/#!/BlueHatesRed BlueHatesRed]: Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night... except for you @Red_ImBatman LordTourettes: Just recorded lines for Dick Figures The Movie!!! Can't wait to share with you guys!! #dickfigures Previous poll answers can be found here Category:Browse